Thomas' Adventures of Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
is a upcoming Thomas & Friends/Warner Bros. crossover film made by 76859Thomas and Sonic876. It is also the sequel to Thomas' Adventure of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. It will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox in the near future. Plot In 1927, the Magical Congress of the United States of America (MACUSA) is transferring the powerful dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald to London to be tried for his crimes in Europe. When departing New York City, Grindelwald is freed by follower, and MACUSA employee, Abernathy. Grindelwald kills the guards and escapes in the transfer carriage. Three months later, Newt Scamander is appealing to the British Ministry of Magic to restore his international travel right, after losing it during his visit to New York City. While there, he meets with Leta Lestrange, an old Hogwarts friend, who is engaged to his brother Theseus. The Ministry of Magic offers to restore Newt's travel rights if he agrees to work for them, alongside his brother, in locating the Obscurial Credence Barebone, who has resurfaced in Paris. Many suspect that Credence is Leta's long-lost brother, Corvus Lestrange, the last of a long pure-blood line of wizards. Grindelwald believes he is the only person who can kill his living equal, Hogwarts Professor Albus Dumbledore. When Newt declines, not wanting to choose a side, the Auror Grimmson is dispatched in his place. After leaving the Ministry, Newt is summoned by Dumbledore who also asks him to travel to Paris to find Credence. Newt returns home to discover his American friends Queenie Goldstein and Jacob Kowalski are there. Jacob has retained his memories of 1926 because the ordered city-wide Obliviation only affected bad memories. Queenie tells Newt that her sister, Tina, is in Paris searching for Credence, and she and Jacob have followed her to Europe. Queenie says and that Tina believes Newt is engaged to Leta Lestrange. After Jacob and Queenie quarrel about the ban on marriage between wizards and Muggles, Queenie leaves to search for Tina. In hope of reconciling with the girls, Newt and Jacob follow them to Paris. In Paris, Tina searches for Credence at the freak show at the Circus Arcanus. Credence and circus attraction Nagini escape during the show, releasing many of the circus animals. Credence and Nagini, searching for Credence's birth mother, find the servant who put him up for adoption, but Grimmson arrives and kills her, working under Grindelwald's orders. Meanwhile, Tina meets Yusuf Kama, another interested party looking for Credence. Newt and Jacob follow Yusuf to Tina, and Yusuf explains that he has made an Unbreakable Vow to kill Credence, who he believes to be his stepbrother and the last of the Lestrange family. Newt and Tina infiltrate the French Ministry of Magic for documents to confirm Credence's identity and are discovered by Leta and Theseus. Newt assures Tina that Theseus is engaged, not him. Their search for information about Credence leads from the Ministry to the Lestrange family tomb, where Yusuf explains that he and Leta have the same mother, and Leta reveals that she unintentionally killed her brother as an infant and thus he cannot be Credence. The trail was apparently fabricated to lead Credence to the tomb, where Grindelwald is holding a rally for his followers, with Queenie in attendance and Jacob searching for her. At the rally, Grindelwald preaches "freedom" for wizards from the rules that require them to remain hidden from Muggles, using future images of World War II to call for the supremacy of wizards. Led by Theseus, Aurors surround the rally, and Grindelwald turns his followers against them, sending them to spread his message across Europe. Grindelwald draws a circle of blue flame to divide followers from enemies, and Credence and Queenie cross to join him despite protests from Nagini and Jacob. Leta appears to swear allegiance, but instead attacks Grindelwald to allow Newt, Tina, Jacob, Yusuf, Nagini, and Theseus to escape, seemingly sacrificing herself. As Grindelwald escapes, the remaining heroes unite alongside the immortal alchemist Nicholas Flamel in order to defeat the fiendfyre and save Paris. Newt realises that he cannot remain neutral and has to fight against Grindelwald. Along with the others, Newt travels to Hogwarts to meet with Dumbledore and presents a vial he has taken from Grindelwald, surmising that the blood pact it contains was the reason Dumbledore could not face Grindelwald himself. At his base Nurmengard in Austria, Grindelwald reveals Credence's identity as Aurelius Dumbledore, who Grindelwald believes to be the only person powerful enough to kill his brother Albus. A baby bird Credence had been caring for is revealed to be a phoenix, a bird associated with the Dumbledore family. Trivia * Masters of the 100 Acre Team, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow and his Brothers, Ryan, Mushu, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Crysta, Batty Koda, Pips, The Beetle Boys, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Princess Nella, Trinket, Garrett, Clod, Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Reine Murasame, The Rough Gang, The Dazzlings, Kurumi Tokisaki, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overload, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Rothbart, Badalf the Wicked Wizard, Ursula and Hades guest stars in this film. * The Rough Gang, The Dazzlings, Kurumi Tokisaki, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overload, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Rothbart, Badalf the Wicked Wizard, Ursula and Hades will work for Gellert Grindelward. * Ryan and Newt Scamander are both played by Eddie Redmayne. *The storyline continues in ''Thomas' Adventures of Fantastic Beasts 3''. Category:76859Thomas Category:Sonic876 Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Magical films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Travel Films Category:Mystery films